


Zoo

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga and Tsutsui at the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



Kaga wasn't terribly surprised that Tsutsui couldn't keep his eyes out of the pamphlets and off of all of the signs talking about the various animals surrounding them. It was just like him to miss the trees for the forest. 

As Tsutsui started regurgitating some fact about gay penguins (which, really, kind of eased Kaga's mind just a little about his own thoughts about a certain bespectacled friend), Kaga stole his pamphlet and "dropped" it into a puddle. "We're here to look at the animals. So actually look at them."

Tsutsui bent down and picked up the pamphlet and shook it off while wrinkling his nose. "But I look at you all the time."

Kaga grabbed Tsutsui by the elbow and propelled him forward. "Yeah, but you can't see _this_ stuff all the time. C'mon. I want to watch the otters."


End file.
